Gegangen
by Berendis
Summary: Tiefe Trauer, Erinnerungen an eine bessere Welt und ein Abschied, der Herzen zerbricht... Achtung Kitsch! lol


_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts ausser der Idee und Geld gibt's erst recht keins

_Summary:_ Tiefe Trauer, Erinnerungen an eine bessere Welt und ein Abschied, der Herzen zerbricht... Achtung Kitsch!

_A/N:_ Uh... schon wieder eine Kurzgeschichte. Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen #seufz# und dann ist es auch noch so etwas kitschiges wie das hier #schüttel# #grins# aber ich hoffe, es gefällt und ist ein Review wert...

_Widmung:_ Einem ganz besondern Menschen. Du bist viel zu früh gegangen...

xXxXxXx

**Gegangen **

xXxXxXx

Er stand da, die Hände in den Umhangtaschen. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm tropfend in die Stirn, doch er bemerkte den Regen nicht. Auch nicht den kalten Wind, der an ihm zerrte, als wollte er ihn wachrütteln. Er sah nur starr auf den hölzernen Sarg, in dem sein Leben lag...

„... Die Zeit, für die sie unter uns weilte, war viel zu kurz. Doch es war eine gute Zeit..."

Oh ja, dachte er bitter, die Zeit war viel zu kurz gewesen. Aber die beste seines Lebens. Und nun... nun war sie vorbei. Nur die Erinnerung blieb...

„... Und jede geweinte Träne ist ein Beweis dafür, wie viel sie uns in dieser Zeit bedeutet hat..."

Er weinte nicht. Er hätte es getan, wenn er gekonnt hätte, aber seine Augen blieben leer. Zu gross war die Fassungslosigkeit, zu tief sass der Schmerz, zu heftig loderte der Zorn. Oh, er war wütend... so wütend und gleichzeitig enttäuscht, wie er es noch nie gewesen war. Wer hatte das Recht, sie ihm einfach so zu nehmen? Wer hatte das Recht, sie aus ihrem blühenden Leben zu reissen? Wer hatte das Recht, sie einfach auszulöschen?

„... Und die Erinnerungen werden bleiben, bis wir selbst die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod überschreiten..."

Die Erinnerungen? Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Natürlich gab es Erinnerungen, doch wenn er versuchte sie zu greifen, dann bewegten sie sich nur weg von ihm - sie verblassten. Irgendwann würde er nicht mehr wissen, wie ihre Stimme geklungen hatte, irgendwann würde er nicht mehr wissen, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte... er vergass.

„... Sie war ein Mensch, der Wärme schenkte. Diese Wärme bleibt in unseren Herzen bestehen, so lange wir leben..."

Sein Herz war kalt, obwohl sie ihm doch am meisten Wärme geschenkt hatte. Doch sie hatte alles mitgenommen... und nun herrschte wieder die selbe Leere in ihm, wie bevor sie gekommen war.

_#Flashback#_

Er fror. Ein eisiger Wind fuhr über die verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwarts, zerrte an seinem Umhang, liess ihn schwankend auf der Plattform des Turmes stehen. Langsam machte er einen Schritt auf die Brüstung zu. Der Wind heulte auf, warf ihm eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Wie in Trance wischte er ihn weg, machte noch einen Schritt. Seine Hände berührten das Geländer, die Kälte des Materials durchdrang seine dünnen Handschuhe, liess ihn zusammenzucken. Doch diese Kälte war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was in seinem Innern herrschte...

Das Geländer war breit genug, um darauf stehen zu können. Er schwankte, der Wind rüttelte an ihm, doch er verlor das Gleichgewicht nicht. Unter ihm lag in schwindelerregender Tiefe die weisse Landschaft. Über ihm war der wolkenbedeckte Himmel, dessen Grau das Ebenbild seiner Augen war. Eine kleine Bewegung... es fehlte nur so wenig bis zu seiner Erlösung... endlich würde es vorbei sein. Der ganze Schmerz, das Elend, alles würde er hinter sich lassen. Nicht zuletzt die Erinnerungen, die ihm Nacht für Nacht den Schlaf raubten und ihn zu einem unheimlichen Schatten gemacht hatten...

Er wusste nicht, warum er hierher gekommen war, um zu sterben. Vielleicht, weil es hier begonnen hatte. Vielleicht, weil er hier die gleichzeitig schönsten und schlimmsten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte... oder weil er einfach nur in Frieden Abschied nehmen wollte. Abschied von einer Welt, die er von der ersten Sekunde seines Lebens an gehasst hatte, ebenso wie sie ih. Eine Welt, die ihm nur so wenige Lichtblicke geschenkt hatte.

„Draco... nicht!"

Eine sanfte Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk, zog ihn ebenso sanft hinunter. Er liess es geschehen, begriff nicht, was passierte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, wollte nichts mehr sehen...

„Mach die Augen auf."

Er kannte diese Stimme so gut... doch er wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Engel in dieser verzweifelten Stunde zu ihm gekommen war. Noch nie hatte sie ihn erhört, warum sollte sie jetzt? Weshalb sollte sie überhaupt hier sein? Sein Engel... sie hatte ihm so weh getan, dass er manchmal nicht gewusst hatte, ob er sie nun hasste oder liebte. Es war ein Zwiespalt... und nun sollte sie da sein? Zögernd öffnete er die Augen. Sie war es tatsächlich...

„Draco... warum wolltest du das tun?", fragte sie leise, eindringlich, hielt seinen Blick mit ihren braunen Augen gefangen. Er schluckte und würgte eine beinahe unverständliche Antwort hervor.

„Weil ich keine Hoffnung mehr sehe... und weil ich einsam bin."

Zärtlich strich sie mit einer behandschuhten Hand über sein Gesicht. Die Berührung, obwohl durch dichten Stoff verfälscht, jagte kleine Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper. Sie lächelte, kam ihm immer näher, bis ihre Lippen die Seinen berührten. Träumte er? War er wahnsinnig? Sie schmeckte so süss... der Wind heulte um sie herum, doch es gab nichts ausser ihnen beiden an diesem kalten Winterabend auf dem Turm unter den Wolken.

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", sagte sie leise, als sie sich von ihm löste.

_#Flashback Ende#_

Nun war die Hoffnung gestorben. Mit ihr. Langsam trat er vor, beugte sich über das offene Grab. Ihre letzte Ruhestätte. Die rote Rose fiel wie in Zeitlupe in das dunkle Loch hinab. Sie war so rot wie ihr Blut, vor ein paar Tagen, als er sie tot in ihrer Wohnung gefunden hatte... ermordet, von Todessern. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich von seinen Wimpern und fiel auf die schon etwas welken Blütenblätter der Rose. Sie sagte mehr als tausend Worte...

So langsam, wie er hingetreten war, wandte er sich ab. Es fiel ihm schwer sie alleine zu lassen... erwollte ihr folgen, wollte nicht von ihr getrennt sein. Doch seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen... er wusste es. Wusste es so genau, wie dass er sie nie wiedersehen würde... es gab kein Leben nach dem Tod. Nur die Leere.

„Hermine Granger war ein Mensch, der viel mehr für andere als für sich selber getan hat. Wir alle trauern um sie, und wir alle vermissen sie. Doch sie bleibt bei uns, denn die Seele eines Menschen stirbt nicht."

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick zurück. _Wenn die Seele eines Menschen nicht stirbt_, fragte er stumm, _wo bist du dann_? Doch er bekam keine Antwort...

xXxXxXx

**The End**

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Ich bin nicht nett, was? Den armen einfach so leiden zu lassen... er tut mir leid #schnäuz# krieg ich ein Review? #ggg#


End file.
